


Poncho

by SCP



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/pseuds/SCP
Summary: Chocolate's poncho looks extra warm





	Poncho

It started to get really cold - customers of the Satan's Cafe were there if only just to get a tiny bit warmer with the help of a drink.

Coffee didn't mind it - the business went well, no one had complains and it seemed like a very quiet period.

There was still something that was not letting Coffee sleep at night, and that was Chocolate's blanket-like poncho.

The man wore it almost always (unless the Master Attendant made him wear a suit) and it looked so comfy and warm. Coffee found himself staring a lot at it (and at Chocolate in general) and wondering how soft was it actually.

He needed an opportunity to put it on at least once.

 

* * *

 

Milk and Black Tea suggested him to ask Chocolate out and complain at a certain point that he's cold. Easy, right?

He had no idea but he was willing to try. 

"Hey Chocolate!"

"Did you call?" Chocolate turned towards Coffee, pulling his poncho closer, and it made Coffee blush strongly.

Inhale, Coffee, you can be gay later.

"I was wondering....maybe we could go out for a walk after the shift is over. Just the two of us. What do you think?" He even winked at Chocolate and could swear he saw his eyes sparkle a little.

"Well, what kind of gentleman would I be if I said no to such an invitation?" Chocolate patted his shoulder, making Coffee's heart beat a little faster. "See ya later then!"

 

* * *

 

Coffee got out of the restaurant to meet Chocolate, who had been expecting him. Thank the Food Gods, he had the poncho.

"Aren't you taking your coat? It's gonna get cold..."

"Nah, I'll be fine."

 

* * *

 

"Chocolate?..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your poncho? I'm kinda cold..."

"I told you you should have gotten your coat." Chocolate took off his poncho reluctantly (he was just in his half-open shirt now) and gave it to Coffee, who grabbed it and wrapped it around his shoulders.

The poncho was so warm, partially because it was freshly off Chocolate and partially because it was made of wool, but it was so warm and it had such a sweet smell...

"Coffee?"

Coffee barely realized he leaned against Chocolate's shoulder and jumped back, a bit shocked.

"Sorry I..." He was interrupted by Chocolate's chuckle and his arms around his shoulders.

"Care to share?"

Of course he cared to share.


End file.
